The Book of Resurrection
by Echochain
Summary: The Death Note has fallen into the hands of Light Yagami, and another tragedy has taken place. God sends send Tenshi, an angel, to the Human Realm to find a pure-hearted human to possess the Book of Resurrection to fight off against Light. The winner decides the Earth's fate and proves which is stronger: the Death Note or the Book of Resurrection?
1. Prologue

_The Death Note is a very powerful and dangerous book that should only be handled by Shinigami. _

_However, every once in a while, the Death Note will find its way into the Human Realm. _

_Here, in Heaven, we consider those times a tragedy. _

_And so we send a Messenger from Heaven, an angel if you will, to find someone with a pure heart to fight back those who wield a Death Note._

_ The Messenger gives those pure-hearted people a Book of Resurrection. _

_Those who use it correctly are granted entrance into Heaven. _

_There is no punishment for using it for evil deeds, except for being denied access into Heaven and instead simply go to Mu when they die._

* * *

When the boy named Light joined the Investigation Team in their hunt for Kira, God decided it was time to send a Messenger to find someone to fight Kira. He sent Tenshi, a new angel who was the last one to use a Book of Resurrection, to the Human Realm. When Tenshi got there, he found a high school boy named Shinjiro.

This is the story of the battle between Light Yagami and Shinjiro Seimei.

Which prevailed; the Death Note or the Book of Resurrection?

The answer is waiting for you at the end of this story.

* * *

Hajimemashite, my name is Echo. I finished reading Death Note recently, and this idea popped into my head. What if there was a book that brought people back to life? Yesterday, I watched Smosh's Death Note video and realized they had the same idea. However, I put in more details and even gave the user an angel, just like a user of the Death Note has a Shinigami following them everywhere. I apologize for the short chapter, but I will make it up to those who read this story. I plan to make the next chapter much longer.


	2. Chapter 1: The Rightful Owner

_On April 24th, 2004 God decided to send the Book of Resurrection to the Human Realm. _

* * *

Tenshi was looking down at the Human realm. How long had it been since he was in the Human Realm? Could it have been 50 years; or had it been 70 years? However long it had been, Earth looked much different from it had been when he was alive. Tenshi took a deep breath and jumped straightforward into the Human Realm. _It would be best to find a user living in Japan_, Tenshi thought to himself as he extended his wings. The sunlight felt great against his wings, and he couldn't help himself as he continued to mess around as he flew around Japan.

"Snap out of it!" Tenshi found himself saying. "You've got a mission to do!" He slapped the sides of his heads, closed his eyes, and concentrated. His eyes suddenly snapped opened. "It's not far!" Tenshi momentarily froze in midair, fetus position, and suddenly went full speed to his destination. He came to a screeching stop above a High School. He landed in front of the school, and his wings covered him up. When his wings opened up, it was revealed that his normal clothes had been replaced with a school uniform. Tenshi's wings disappeared, and he held the Book of Resurrection protectively.

It was after school hours, but Tenshhi could sense the boy's presence. But he felt multiple presence's around him. He quickly ran towards them and ended up in front of the door to the roof. _What are they doing? _He felt extremely uneasy and quickly opened the door. Tenshi gasped, and all the other boys turned their heads towards him.

"What are you doing?" Tenshi shouted. The other students stepped away from Tenshi's target, revealing that he had been beaten up. "Get away from that boy!" The boys glanced at each other and snickered.

"Oi! Who is this kid? I've never seen him before." They began to creep closer to Tenshi, reaching into their pockets.

"Dunno. Look here, kid. You seem to be new around here, so lemme explain something to you." The one who addressed Tenshi was the one with flaming red hair. "We rule this school here; so anything you see or hear us do...you keep quiet about that. Or you'll end like that kid over there. Got it?" Tenshi was too shocked to answer the flaming-red haired boy. So the boy motioned for Tenshi to scram and turned his back on him. Tenshi muttered something, and the flaming-red haired boy caught him. "Eh? What was that?" Tenshi looked up; feeling outraged.

"This is..." Strong winds began to pick up, swaying everyone. "This is unforgivable! Face your divine punishment!" Tenshi released his wings, and all the boys (except Tenshi's target) flew off of the roof. The boy that was on the floor gasped and looked down to see what have become of his tormentors. There they laid; their bodies seemed ridiculous, as if they were some rag dolls thrown to the ground. Tenshi looked down as well, pulled out a pen, and opened the book in his arms. "Let's see; ah! So that's their names." Tenshi wrote down their named and closed the book. The boy watched in wonder at Tenshi. Could this all just be a bad dream? The boy looked back down at the ground and believed he was actually dreaming. The boys below slowly picked themselves back up and ran away, screaming in horror.

"What a twisted dream." The boy muttered. The boy was surprised when he saw a hand in front of him. He looked up, and saw Tenshi smiling at him kindly.

"What's you name?" He asked politely, picking the boy up. He hesitated but realized he had nothing to lose.

"Seimei Shinjiro." Tenshi nodded approvingly. "What just happened?" Tenshi chuckled lightly and held up the book.

"Seimei-San, I am a messenger sent from Heaven." Shinjiro remembered how Tenshi had suddenly revealed his beautiful wings when the flaming-red haired boy had threatened him.

"An angel." Shinjiro said in amazement.

"That's right, Seimei-San. I was sent here to this world to find a rightful owner for this book." Shinjiro read the title for the very first time. _The Book of_ Resurrection. "I believe you are familiar with the killer, Kira? Tell me, Seimei-san, what do you think about him?"

It was obvious here what the correct answer was. Killing is wrong, no matter who it was. But Shinjiro said something a bit deeper than that.

"Kira? I don't support him. His motivation may be correct, but how he is trying to achieve it is not. Only God can judge who should live or die. And Kira is trying to act like God. Most people who say they don't support him secretly do deep down inside. But when I look inside myself, I find disgust for Kira. That is all." Tenshi smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll do fine." Shinjiro was surprised.

"I'll do fine?"

"Yes, I believe you are just the right owner for the Book of Resurrection! This book allows you to bring back someone who was dead. Your judgement is correct, and you are pure. So, won't you take it, Seimei-san?" Tenshi held the book towards Shinjiro, slightly bowing. Shinjiro stared at the book in awe.

"Will I be helping the world...if I took it?"

"If you took it to fight Kira, yes." He took a deep breath and, with shaky hands, took the book. The words on the book glowed, and Shinjiro's wrist stung. At the bottom of the book, new words appeared: Seimei Shinjiro. He looked at his stinging wrist. There, was a blue mark of a cross. "Semei-Sama, you are the rightful owner of the Book of Resurrection. The mark on your wrist is the key to using it. I am your faithful angel until God decides it is time for you to leave this world." Tenshi bowed to Shinjiro. Shinjiro became flustered.

"Oh...I just remembered. I haven't learned your name yet." Tenshi stood up and gave him a warm smile.

"My name is Tenshi." He extended his arm and revealed a blue cross on his arm. "I was also an owner of the Book of Resurrection. So you should be able to connect with me easily." Shinjiro nodded and looked out to the horizon.

"How does one, who possesses the power to bring back life, defeat one who possesses the power to kill?"

"Sometimes, one does not. But in the end, good always triumphs evil. No matter who is left standing in the end."

"Can that really be true? Kira's ways have affected society, Shi-san. His method has been accepted by most. You know why those boys beat me up? Because I said I opposed Kira when they were discussing it."

"You're just going to have to change how the world looks at justice, Seimei-san."

* * *

A/N: I find OC that are boys more likable than girls

Facts:

*The boy with the flaming red hair is named Vul , Ignis (Ignis Vul in America)

*I'm not that religious


End file.
